


Future Moment

by elrond50



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-16
Updated: 2002-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Random series continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Moment

## Future Moment

by Elrond50

[]()

* * *

Author's notes: I was going to stop this series but was asked to continue it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and all references to real events is unintentional. 

Future Moment 

//This is 20/20, tonight, the former NFL MVP Quarterback, Whitney Fordman discusses his retirement from the NFL and his life after football. // 

Whitney was watching the broadcast with a sense of trepidation. He was 'Coming Out' publicly tonight and it would start a whole new life for him and Clark. One of the questions he had been asked was if he was seeing someone. He had answered that he had been seeing someone for almost nine months and that they lived together for six months. He said he had no right to name names but he was happy and in love. Whitney was curled up around Clark while they watched the interview. 

"I don't know why you didn't answer her question and just say my name." 

"Clark, I didn't want to 'Out' you as well." 

"Well, as a reporter, I can tell you that the tabloids are going to make up all kinds of stories about you and people are going to want to know who you are living with." 

"Great. Tell me why I wanted to do this again." 

"You have a book coming out and you wanted people to know that being gay doesn't mean anything other than what it is. Most importantly, you didn't want to hide any longer." Clark leaned over and kissed Whitney. "And being open allows you to make peace with your past." 

"Did you want me to announce that you are my lover? You have that other secret remember." 

"Well, I know that we have been seen around town hanging out and going to plays and movies but the people at the office probably know by now." 

"Lois?" 

"Lois. Even with her married to Lex she likes to gossip at the office. I love her but she is a busy body. I am so glad that I am no longer her partner." 

"So...you are going to take the Editorial writer's position?" 

"Yes. It means I am a columnist with a regular schedule and we can plan things in advance." 

"I'm sorry I didn't mention your name specifically without you there it did not seem right." 

"It's okay Whitney. You realize we aren't paying attention to your interview?" 

"I was there so it is no big deal. I love you Clark just so you know." 

"I don't doubt that for one moment." Clark began to kiss Whitney in earnest. He began to kiss Whit's neck and lick his collarbone. Whitney moaned in Clark's ear and Clark began to run his hands along Whitney's abs and hips. 

"Oh God! Clark please, don't stop." That was a cry of need and want and Clark was more than able to give his lover what he desired. 

"Shhhh." Clark continued his tongue bath and was using one hand to pinch on of Whit's nipples and the other was casually stroking his lover's cock. He did not establish a rhythm because he wanted to make the night last forever. Clark moved back and kissed Whitney on the mouth hard and biting and then shifted it to loving and tender. The contrasts used to create meaning without words and convey emotions that ran deep. 

Whitney had a hand on Clark's cock and was rubbing the sensitive head under the hood. Clark was moaning into his mouth as he did it. Whitney knew Clark's pleasure points and how to make him move faster. Whitney was trying to buck in Clark's hand but when he almost had a rhythm Clark would move his hand away or shift it enough to throw the pace off. Whit knew Clark liked long slow lovemaking sessions but he was in the mood for a good fast fuck. "Clark damn it move!" 

"No, this is about long extended pleasure." 

Whitney groaned as Clark shifted them into a more suitable position. Clark loved Whit's ass. He had noticed in high school and later when he was in the Pros and he enjoyed the foreplay as much as the main event. He could tell that Whitney was close before he even began to tongue Whit's entrance. He dropped his hand from Whitney's cock altogether in hopes of prolonging the action. The response from Whitney was none too pleasant. Clark got the hint and grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand. Following Whit's demands Clark entered him. Clark found that he was closer than expected. Indeed Clark had known that Whitney was close but he had not expected him to come so soon. Clark felt the clutching spasms of Whit's ass and the moans were enough for Clark but he was going to have a long slow ride later, that he could count on. 

"Are you okay Whit?" 

"Perfect, sorry but I've been stressed." 

"It's okay besides you know I am always ready for a second round." 

"Give me a moment to catch my breath" 

"I'll give you anything you want Whitney." 

* * *

Whitney was glad that his phone was unlisted but Clark had been right and he had been hounded the morning following his interview. Clark was outed two days after the interview and Perry White had gone ballistic about the lack of an exclusive for The Daily Planet. Clark was able to mollify him by saying that Whitney had only now been able to public but he wanted a televised interview but might be up for a printed one soon. Whitney though was not expecting the commentary from Talk radio or from major sports columnists. He was getting accolades for being `Out' but also being heavily criticized for both not coming `Out' sooner or for doing so at all. All in all it was giving him a headache. 

"Whitney how was your day?" 

"Hi my love. It was terrible. I did a phone interview and was call a pervert and then some caller told me that she could make me straight. Another said he was much better looking than you and he would be happy to take your place." 

"Nice. What did you say?" 

"That I was very much in love with you and that we have known each other most of our lives. Also that I could not think of a better man with which to raise a family." 

Clark smiled at him and kissed him. "Mom and Dad will be thrilled to hear that piece of news. So what else?" 

"I have a feeling you already knew this?" 

"I listened at work. Whitney, I don't know what to say to make this any easier but assholes exist and that is all I can say." 

"Clark, I'm fine. Can I take you to dinner at that Chinese restaurant you love?" 

"Yes." 

* * *

They had a wonderful meal and none of the other patrons bothered them in the slightest. However they were accosted heading to the car. A group of teenagers dressed in some form of gangland attire watched as they walked through the neighborhood to get to their SUV. 

"Hey, you that faggot football player everybody has been talking about for a week?" 

Clark clenched his fists, "What is it to you?" 

"Oh, look his boyfriend is going to protect him." The five teens rushed at Whit and Clark. Whitney was able to avoid getting hit but Clark was angry and snapped the first guy's arm in half. He then used a burst of speed to disable to take out to other guys. Whitney held his own against two of them but had a bleeding lip when they ran away. 

"You okay?" 

"I'm great Clark. Look we need to call the cops and hope this gets a low profile." 

"Don't call them." 

"Clark?" 

"If you call them then it will be news because this may have been an attempted hate crime but I took out three in a few moments and I don't have a scratch. No, it would be too difficult to explain." 

"Clark are you sure?" 

"No but this is bad in so many ways and I just want to go home a cuddle with you." 

"Clark do regret my decision?" 

"No! I didn't think it would get complicated but we don't know that this would not have happened before the interview." 

"Nah, they either would not have recognized me or asked for an autograph. Lets get home, I want to cuddle also." 

* * *

Clark and Whitney were bed holding each other and thinking of the past week. They felt safe with each other and knew that they were in this relationship for a lifetime. 

"Whitney?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Will you marry me?" 

"...Um...it is illegal in Kansas but yes, I'll marry you." 

"Great! I'll tell mom she can plan a wedding after all. Smallville or Metropolis?" 

"Clark, tomorrow...now lets consummate our engagement." 


End file.
